A new generation? OC's needed! (Good and bad)
by Alexandra Grimm
Summary: Now with the El gang disbanded, the demons have returned with a new and strong ally, and without the El gang to stop them, Eloris has to look for a new group of characters to stop them. It's your turn now! (Summary sucks, prologue is suck-ish, will be better by 1st chapter). Rated T for a bit of cursing from my oc. Shippings may happen.
1. Prologue- New beginning?

Prologue

**An: **Hello everyone, this is my new story for Elsword. You're probably thinking that the canon characters are in here but here's the thing; they aren't. I guess you can call this a new generation of everything, meaning this is after the game. Anyways, this is an OC story, so I need you guys to send in OCs by PM or Review. Anyways thanks for ready and hope to see some OCs done!

* * *

PV: Unknown

There I lied; on a huge branch of the El tree in Ruben, letting my slim cat tail hang down which was decorated with a golden claps and some black string with different colored beads on the string. I stared up at the sky through the leaves of the tree, the once blue sky was more of a dark grey. I blew out a puff of air in annoyance. I was annoyed that the once peaceful time was over and I could no longer take my cat naps, ever since the demons had come back, and with an ally from a different part of Eloris; the El gang couldn't defeat them, or that's what I heard. I heard rumors that they had all became so busy that they didn't even hear about the demons coming back. "Bakas…" I breathe out before sitting up on the branch, my long sandy blond bangs had fallen in my face, leaving only one of my eyes visible; which was a green-amber color, not the pretty I think but I was born with it. I lift a leg that was hanging off the branch, to sit more properly. I close my eyes and let my sandy blond cat ears go back relaxed, I open my eyes again and look up at the sky again, seeing that it was going to rain soon. "Great… Rain, just what I need…" I mutter annoyed, and I swing my leg to one side of the branch and face the direction it was in and jumped off the branch. I landed perfectly on my feet, just like a cat, it was a bit of a fall but nothing that I can't handle. "Well I might as well head back to Lowe… See if he needs anything" I say to myself before making the long trek back to the village of Ruben, where I had settled down in. Once I arrive back, I see a small little poster hanging, though I didn't see Lowe around at all, which was a bit odd. I go up to the poster and read it. It said that they were in need of a new El gang and I saw no one took anything for it. I smirk and my cat like eyes gleam. I take the poster and head to where the meeting area was to see it was at the village leaders house, and just as I expected; no one was there. I see Hagus; the village leader look over at me with a bit of a smile. "Are you looking to join the Gang?" he asks me and I nod "Well, you're pretty lucky, you seem to be the only one, which will mean you will probably be leader" he says a little sad.

"Don't worry, I can handle it" I say confidently, my cat tail swaying back and forth confidently, he eyes me up and down before letting out a bit of a sigh in relief.

"Thank you Akira, something told me you would be able to do this" he says and my eyes gleam confidently.

"You can count on my" I say with a small grin, and he laughs a little.

"Alright, you may go, and good luck on your adventure" he says, I nod and turn to leave. Once outside, I look up at the sky that was now very close to thundering and raining, I decide to run to my house that was near the lake of Noah, and while making the mad dash back home, I get rained on. I quickly get inside the warm and dry retreat and quickly shut the door, panting. I look around my living room which wasn't too big, it had a couch, a small coffee table with chairs on both sides and a fireplace against the wall facing the coffee table. I look on the walls and see the weapons that were passed down from my ancestors, and parents, my eyes pass over my favorite weapon to look at; a Kampilan. My mother used it when she had to defend herself at all, which was rare and handed it to me before she passed away from illness. I go up to the sword and take it out of its case that wasn't on the wall and unsheathe the elegant sword from its wooden scabbard and look at my reflection through the metal. I sigh and sheath it again before grabbing a leather strap to hook it on to and put it around my waist. "Alright, weapon check, skills are in line, I know that for sure, the only thing I'm missing is team members…" I say before looking out the now clearing up scenery. I head to the door and open it to see that the rain had gone away but the grey sky hadn't left. Before leaving my home behind, I grab a black cloak and a backpack to take with me. I then turn and head of to the next town, not knowing what would happen or who I will meet.

* * *

**Alright! Now time for the form! Please PM or post this in review and I will tell you if you are a villain or a part of the new El gang. (Also a shout out to Yami Asura for inspiring me to do this)**

**Name:**

**Age: (base, first- 2 years older and second- 1 year older)**

**Gender:**

**Race: **

**Allegiance: (Villain or new El gang)**

**Class: (can be base, first or second, doesn't really matter)**

**Class tree: (must include all three classes)**

**Skills: (give me atleast 5, you can do more if you want but min. is 5 and make sure you tell me if it's a buff, special active, or active)**

**Weapon: (If they use something with a weapon or none at all then say so)**

**Specialty: (What does your character specialize in)**

**Special ability: (Your character doesn't have to have one)**

**Backstory: (Past, or history of your character)**

**Appearance: (You can do all 3 classes if you want to but it's only ****optional for that)**

**Personality: (self explanatory)**

**Other:**

**Shipping: (if possible, may not happen at all)**

* * *

**Here is an example using my character in the story.**

**Name: Akira**

**Age: 16- 18- 19**

**Gender: Female**

**Race: Half cat half human**

**Allegiance: New El gang**

**Class: Cat spirit (base)**

**Class tree: Cat spirit- Feline Hunter- Forest Deity**

**Skills: Call of the wild- Active- Akira can summon an animal companion that can aid her in battle**

**Vine slash- Special active- Akira slashes her sword at her enemy before using vines to lift them off the ground and slam them down again with brutal amount of force **

**Entangle- Buff- Akira makes a symbol on the ground that will increase her team mates magic attack and critical chance**

**Seed trap- Active- Akira lures her enemies using her sword then sends a seed at them to trap them in place for 10 seconds **

**Roses song- Buff- Akira says a rhyme and casts an aura that will increase defense and damage red. to herself and her team**

**Weapon: A long sword (name of it is in the story) and earth magic**

**Speciality: Close combat**

**Special ability: Forest's Guardian- In awakening Akira's tail grows a bit longer and her ears are a bit bigger and her magic and physical attack increases dramaticly however her defense decrease a bit, and her movement speed is increased. Lasts for 1 minute.**

**Backstory: Akira was born a human but however, she was taken over by a feline spirit at the age for 4 and had grown a cat tail and ears by age 6. Her parents thought it was weird of her to have it and kept her inside mostly. She used most of her childhood to play around with her new appearance and test if anything else came with it and discovered her earth powers at age 10. Soon her parents had died from illness and she was left alone to only listen about tales of the El Gang and wish to join them.**

**Appearance: Akira has long sandy blond hair and ears, her bangs covers one of her eyes and leaves the other one visible. Her eyes are very cat like and are a green-amber color, she also has pale skin, almost ghostly because of how much she was kept inside. Her ears have black tips and have 2 nicks because of having to deal with the remaining bandits in Ruben after the El gang left for Elder. She wears a shirt that has a bit of a collar and rests on the lower part of her shoulders and sleeves that stop at the lower part of her upper arm, a belt that is mostly worn around her stomach area which has a small little gem in the middle as a clasp and the shirt becomes flowy at the end leaving her lower stomach showing, some black shorts that stop just above the knee and some black combat boots. Her tail is the same sandy blond color as her ears but has a darker brown tip and black middle part, it's decorated with a golden clasp and black string with different color beads on the ends of the string (mostly earthy colors)**

**Personality: Akira is a very calm and serious girl, she has a quiet and shy feel too her but really she can be a chatterbox if you have something in common with her. Akira is also very, very intelligent and is not afraid to voice her opinion, she has no trouble cursing either, you can say she has no regrets. Her confidence is almost over 9000, she is a very confident girl and hates it when she has competition for who's more confident. However her sweet and confident demeanor is something you shouldn't judge her by, she can easily get ticked off and can be very, very dangerous around.**

**Other: Akira loves to draw in fact, she loves to draw flowers the most. Akira can climb just about anything, you name it, she will climb it**

**Shippings: Open to any OC (no canons in story at all)**

**Alright, there's that, now I will see you guys around! I will probably be heading off to bed (not easy to do a story with school going on, especially high school) Anyways, send in your forms through PM or review and I will get a hold of you as soon as possible. Peace out!**


	2. List of accepted characters

**An: Hello everyone! I'm back but not for a chapter, probably thought that, but nope! I'm here to give you guys a list of all the characters that are accepted, so with out further ado, let's get one with the list. This list will contain the name, what side, age and class; current one that is each character is based on the form sent in. Thank you and I hope you all are happy with the characters sent it, I will still be taking some but the limit for the new El gang has been reached, I may raise it as the story progresses, MAY; keyword there. But anyways; the list!**

* * *

Akira- age: 16- El gang leader- Cat spirit

Kagamine Daisuke- age: 16- El gang- Replicator

Yumeno Yuuki- age: 16- El gang- Muse

Hiroto Garewyn- age: 14- El gang- Hunter

Alex Springfield- age: 14- Villain- Traveler magician

Takuma Hashimoto- age: 15- El gang- Roaming Glaive

Neige Obsidia- age: 15- El gang- Dancer

Lune Obsidia- age: 13- El gang- Ripper

Bryan- age: 15- El gang- Rookie

Ember Akari- age: 17- El gang- Bladed Rifleman

Cyril Parker- age: 16- Villain- Ranger

Zenith/Z- age: unknown but older than Eve; appears: 15- El gang- Electro Master (final class)

Dee Orleon- age: 18- El gang- Iron Warrior (final class)

Rei Saika- age: 19- El gang- Arcane Guardian

Alice Longinus- age: 16- El gang- Meister

Malus Absolutia (True name: Akuno Redges)- age: 300+- Villain- Overlord (final class)

No Pausa- age: 16- Neutral- Brain Buster

Felix Fujimaru- age: 18- Neutral- Feline warrior

Chiyuri- age: 14- Neutral- Persona

* * *

**That wasn't too bad (considering I have a lot of characters than this ^^;)**

**Anyways, just a small update for everyone to see who got accepted and I must say, it was so interesting seeing all the different ocs and their development because a lot of them were very creative and I had a fun time reading all of them. Thank you all for submitting! I'm still accepting but not accepting for El gang, I will accept Neutrals and Villains however. Anyways enjoy!**

**Alex over and out!**


	3. Chapter 1- Ember's appearance

**An: Alrighty! Time to start get the characters in! And first up is Ember. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Elsword; the rights go to KOG.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Ember's appearance

Akira was on her way to Elder but some how; she managed to get lost in a forest outside of the misty marsh, though she should have known her way around all of Ruben. The teenage girl sighs in frustration as she stands on a high up branch to see where the path that she lost was. "How in el did I lose the path?" she says to self in frustration as she continues to search for it, how ever something catches her eye. She turns in the direction that it is and tries to see the object better but sadly she can't. "Why does everything have to be so difficult for me?" she grumbles a little annoyed, her confidence was slowly sinking. The young girl jumps off the branch and lands very cat like before making her way over to the object. "I wonder what it is and plus I wonder what the thing is doing in a forest of all places" she says as she gets to the object.

"Huh?" Akira muses in confusion as she stares at the object; it was a preservation pod.

"I've never seen this before… Then again I never really seen much of technology, damn my parents and not giving me any type of technology" the young cat girl curses before going over to the pod out of curiosity to what was inside and if anything was inside at all. Akira places a hand on the pod and tries to find a way to open the pod. "My el, why can't this be easy to open?" the girl curse in annoyance right as she hears a beep come from the pod as she presses something. Akira moves back in instinct, however upon seeing what was inside the pod, she was soon over came by confusion. "Why is there a girl in there?" Akira says in confusion as she eyes over the girl that was now waking up. The girl had red shoulder length hair with red eyes, she made Akira shiver by just looking at them, the girl was also wearing something Akira had never seen before, it looked like a nurse's outfit for a lab but it was plain white with an ancient Nasod symbol on it. Akira stared at the symbol in confusion; she had never seen it before in her life. The red haired girl notices Akira and first instinct was attack and that's what she does after getting up.

"Incinerate!" the girl yells out before using the skill on the unsuspecting Akira.

"Eh?!" Akira is suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she sees a blade being slashed at her, she quickly dodges but her lower arm gets cut a bit and Akira suddenly grasps onto her now burning arm. "Hey! What was that for?! I just got you out of that pod and that's how you treat me?!" she says in a bit of rage but more of shock. The girl doesn't reply and readies another skill. "Tch… Fine be that way! I have no problem fighting you!" Akira shouts as she draws out her sword. Little did Akira know was that the girl was actually confused on where she was and what time it was. "Roses song!" Akira shouts as a protective aura goes around her and gets ready to evade an attack. "Upper cut!" the girl shouts and Akira with her cat like instincts quickly evades it and jumps into the air. "Seed trap!" Akira shouts as she sends seeds at the girl which quickly traps her. Akira lands and puts her sword away, not really wanting to fight the girl. "Hey, calm down" Akira says to the girl who was trying to get free from the trap. "I'm not your enemy, in fact I was the one who opened your pod, and in fact I don't want to fight… I want to help you" Akira says and catches the girls attention. "So why don't we put the weapons away? I put mine away already" Akira suggests, the girl eyes the young cat girl before putting her weapons away as well. "There much better, now my name is Akira, I am from Ruben and I mean no harm at all" Akira says before asking "May I have your name?"

The girl doesn't reply at first, which made Akira a little on the edge. "Ember Akari…" the girl finally says something, Akira could tell that the girl; Ember wasn't too trusting to her yet but Akira grins and holds out her hand. "Well it's nice to meet you Ember!" Akira muses, who catches Ember off guard at first, she wasn't expecting the girl to suddenly forget what happened not too long ago, Ember looks at her hand before taking it, and the cat girl shakes her hand with the still prominent grin. "Akira correct?" Ember speaks up and Akira looks at Ember confused "Yeah, that's my name" Akira says.

"Do you mind telling me what time period this is?" Ember asks which confuses Akira even more. "Well, I hope you don't mind me asking but what time period do you think this is?" Akira asks.

"I thought the Nasod-Human war was still going on but I don't see any battles…" Ember says a little confused and one of Akira's ears twitches a little confused. "Nasod-Human war huh… Well sorry to say this but that war has been over for at least 240 years… At the least" Akira says and Ember can barely believe that much time has passed.

"240 years in the future… How can that be?" she says in confusion and Akira can't help but hear this. "Well my guess is this little pod over here had something to do with it" Akira says kicking the pod and Ember looks at the pod she was in not too long ago. "Uh… Right…" Ember says still not too trusting of the cat girl.

"Hey, do you wanna tag along with me?" Akira asks out of the blue to Ember when there was a bit of an awkward silence and Ember looks in confusion. "To where exactly?" she asks in confusion and Akira shrugs "Well, where ever there are people to join my new group and where ever the demons are since they're causing a lot of chaos for Eloris, I mean they're causing a lot of villages and towns problems, and this isn't the first time they've been here" Akira says and Ember looks at Akira in confusion, the girl never really heard of demons before. "This isn't their first time?" Ember asks now even more confused and Akira nods a little annoyed about the demons. "Yea, I mean the only reason they left the first time is takes to the old El gang" Akira says seeing that Ember didn't know who the El gang was. "The El gang consisted of Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Eve, Chung, Ara Haan, Elesis and Add, they protected Eloris from the demons and kept the El safe from bandits and demons, sad that they disbanded for their own reasons" Akira says and Ember nods, not really sure on who the people Akira listed where. "So, are you going to join?" Akira asks not trying to sound impolite but was just more curious than anything. Ember looks at Akira, eyeing her before coming up with her answer. "I guess… I see that I have no where else to go" Ember says seeing she really didn't have a choice and Akira suddenly grins again. "Great! We should probably head to Elder and look for others to help" Akira says and Ember nods smiling a little. "And also getting you some actual clothes wouldn't be a bad idea either…" Akira says a little under her breathe. Ember looks at her new companion in confusion, not really catching what she said. Akira waves her hands saying that there was nothing to worry about and soon leads Ember to the town of Elder.

Once entering the town, Akira feels eyes on both of them and her ears go down automatically and she sighs. "Alright Akira, just ignore the looks and get some clothes for Ember" she mutters to herself as she leads Ember to a clothing shop. Both of the girls were a bit uncomfortable with the looks that they were getting, Akira the most since there really isn't anyone like her. Once Akira reaches a clothing shop she leads Ember in. "Alright, clothes" Akira says and she starts to look through clothing for Ember. Akira soon stumbles upon a outfit that she thought fit her companion and quickly gathers it with some shoes that matched the outfit and goes to buy it for her companion, Ember just sits there watching Akira the whole time. Akira hands the shop keeper the money and grabs the clothes and goes over to Ember and puts them in her arms, the shoes on top of the clothes. "What's this for?" Ember asks confused. "They're for you silly, you can't exactly expect people to take you seriously in that outfit" Akira says "Now let's get out of her and grab an inn so you can change" the girl muses before leading the confused girl out.

Once the 2 have a room Akira flops onto the bed happily, Ember thought the sight was quite amusing and couldn't help but chuckle at her companion before going to the bathroom to change into the new clothing she got. Akira just lied there like a happy cat, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what would happen next and who they would meet next, she stayed like that for a about 5 minutes until she hears the bathroom door open again and Ember walks out with the new clothing on. Akira couldn't help but smile and give a thumbs up. "Looks great, it fits you nicely" Akira says, Ember nods a little, barely any blush on her face "Thank you Akira" Ember says and Akira grins. "Hey it's not a problem, after that's what friends are for right?" Akira muses and Ember smiles and nods. "Now, we should probably rest up, we have a long day ahead of us" Akira says and Ember nods "Right, after all, we need members for this group of yours" Ember says and Akira nods "That's right and I'm the leader" Akira muses, her confident aura being very large. Ember couldn't help but chuckle at her companion and leaders childish ways. "Well good night Ember, I'll see you in the morning" Akira says before stretching out and then falling to sleep.

"Right… Good night Akira…" Ember says before going to the other bed at the other end of the room and lies on the bed. "I can't help but wonder what will happen…" Ember says out loud. As she looks around the room and her eyes fall upon a sleeping Akira. "I wonder why her hair covers her other eye… Is she hiding something?" Ember says out of curiosity but she shakes her head "I need sleep, I'll ask her in the morning, I'm sure it's nothing" Ember says before closing her red orbs and falling into sleep, but thing is that other eye wasn't really that normal.

* * *

**Alright, Ember is officially in the story!**

**Akira: Well, she's quite quiet, not that I mind**

**But do I smell a shipping coming between two characters now?**

**Akira: Eh?! What in the el are you talking about?!**

**Nothing~ *snickering* Anyways 2nd chapter will be out soon, hopefully. Anyways enjoy**


	4. Small update

Hey everyone, I know you are all wondering why I haven't updated well I've became super busy with school and friends. As of right now I've became so lazy that I'm failing English (don't ask). So yea, for all those who are waiting or talking to me through pms and wonder why I get back to you so late (like hours or a day late) it's because of friends and school. And my internet is a derp and love to resend messages I already sent, so if you got multiple messages from me, ignore the second one sent, it's just my internet. Yea… Anyways I'll hopefully update soon (if I don't keep my promise you can send me pms about it and I will slap myself for it), sorry for not letting you guys know until now it's just been stressful and parents have been pushing me so much to where I disobey them at time. So yeah, just a small update.


End file.
